


Wrong Girl

by bblank_spacee



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: :--), F/F, Slow Build, but im currently obsessed with this one, honestly worked better for another ship, kind of based on irl events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblank_spacee/pseuds/bblank_spacee
Summary: Molly sends Amy on a mission to befriend this girl she has a crush on and thinks is in one of Amy's classes. Amy succeeds in identifying the girl... or does she?or -- Amy thinks she beginning to crush on the same girl that Molly is, but no worries, everything turns out okay.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. the misson

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just living an angsty life and needed an outlet. no one asked for this but here it is. 
> 
> warning,, i changed a few things but kind of tried to keep it in the same universe...? so some things may be a stretch?? and also srry for the slow build up, ch1 is just setting things up

It was only the first day of classes and somehow Amy, of all people, already felt like she was behind in her studies this semester. Sure she had eagerly read some assigned readings before school had even started and the expected assignments were just that, expected. However, nothing would’ve prepared her for the 6 page essay one of her professors just sprung on his students right before class ended without warning. “A short and easy thought paper,” he had called it. “More like a 6 page disaster,” Amy stressfully thought to herself.

The assignment itself, much less any details on it, were nowhere to be found in the syllabus. The only direction she had was the question that the professor had posed. It was simple enough on the surface, yet so vague with so many various directions in which Amy could take it. 

This was her last class of the day so she packed up her bag and began to head back to her apartment. Soon on her walk, Amy let her mind wander off with the endless possibilities of this prompt, already planning sections as that was the only way to approach this task. 

\---

Despite the common depiction of New York being a city covered in snow, the lesser known summers were sweltering. By the time Amy made it home she was drenched in sweat. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t faced before since she had just come back from her gap year in Botswana, but nonetheless, the feeling of having your shirt stick to your back and all other surfaces was not a pleasant one. Amy beelined for her room where she quickly peeled off the damp shirt and replaced it with a fresh dry one. 

She shares an off campus apartment with a couple of girls that also go to Columbia. Amy had the smallest room of the four rooms in the apartment. There was basically only enough room for a bed, which was all she really needed since she did most of her studying in the library or coffee shops anyways. There wasn’t much to complain about though, her room had been a steal for its price in her opinion since it was only a 15 minute walk from campus and she hadn’t really cared much about what most considered to be a tiny space. 

Amy felt a buzz in her pocket. A text from Molly: _Hey I just got out of class, but have to do this virtual meeting real quick and then I will call you!! <3 _

With that text, Amy decided to trade her jeans for sleep shorts and then plopped down on her bed. Her bed was pushed into the corner diagonally opposite of her door and at the head of it was her favorite feature of her room, a window. Okay calling it a window may be generous… It was maybe a foot and a half wide and tall in dimension, but a multifunctional miracle. Amy used it’s sill as a small bookshelf for the books she was currently reading, a nightstand for her phone, and the remaining space for small knick knacks. 

There was still light out, so she decided to forgo starting her essay since she would also probably be interrupted by Molly’s call. Instead, Amy grabbed a book from the three that sat on her window sill and picked up right where she left off. 

Before she knew it the familiar tone of Molly’s personalized facetime ringtone chimed. She quickly bookmarked her spot in the book and picked up. Without hesitation the typical compliment battle ensued.

When the spray of compliments eventually died down the “I miss you’s” and “I wish you were here’s” began. After maybe 5 minutes they finally sat in a moment of silence. 

“Okay. So I really need to tell you something, but first and most importantly how was your first day of college??” Molly asked, having already finished a year while Amy was on her gap year. 

“Really good,” Amy began. “I already love it here and I’m so excited for the rest of the semester. The campus is beautiful. The people are super nice, both students and professors…” Amy smile and enthusiasm quickly died down and she pursed her lips before continuing. “Actually-- I take that back. There is this one professor… his Syllabus was a mess, so naturally I assumed he would clarify things in class, he didn’t. Then he jumped straight into lecture, which usually you know I would appreciate, but his lecture was awful no slides or anything and I ended up having to record him because I couldn’t take notes fast enough. And then to top that all off, he gave us a 6 page essay that is due next class!! Can you believe that??!” Amy finished with a huff. “But yeah, other than that everything is great!”

“Ok first, that is ridiculous. Who does that? And first day too? The worst.” Molly quipped. “But also second, Oh. My. God. You know that thing I said I had to tell you?” Molly was wide eyed staring right into her camera at this point.

“Yeah, what was it?” 

“Well there’s this girl from the group virtual conference, meeting thing I just had and she goes to Columbia too,” Molly began, obviously pacing herself to not speed through the whole thing. “And first off, she is absolutely stunning Amy. If I had questions or concerns before on whether or not I may be a little gay, bi, or queer before they have now gone absolutely out the window.”

“Wow okay,” Amy replied, taking it all in.

“But that’s not even the shocking part!” Molly exclaimed. “I think you might know her!”

“What?! How?” There was no way, Amy hadn’t talked to anyone besides her roommates and none of them were in the Young Democrats For America organization that Molly was so passionately a part of.

“Well, our meeting today was held between the respective liaisons for each major east coast university and the girl who goes to Columbia conveniently shared that she too was assigned a 6 page essay by satan himself.” Molly smiled eagerly into her phone camera waiting for Amy’s reply. “Like what are the chances though am I right?”

“Y-yeah,” Amy began. “Um I don’t think I know her though… I haven’t talked to anyone in that class yet.”

“Exactly! YET,” Molly emphasized. “But you could! It’ll be good, making new friends and all! She seems nice, friendly. You should totally befriend her, talk me up, and then introduce us and then I can be like ‘OMG no way, you guys know each other?? What a small world?’ or something like that, it's the perfect plan really!” Molly spurted out at Amy.

“Erm yeah, I guess” Amy wasn’t going to say no to her best friend and definitely not say no to her best friend potentially exploring her sexuality. “Um, what does she look like? So I can maybe spot her?”

“YES!” Molly cheered, fist in the air out of excitement. “Well she shouldn’t be hard to miss. Super beautiful, luscious brown hair, very regal looking? Also she has the most beautiful and blinding smile and this chiseled jaw… UHG SO BEAUTIFUL.”

“Got it… I hope you realize that the description you just gave me could apply to millions upon millions of women right?” Amy joking rolled her eyes as she said it. “But lucky for you, that is one of my smaller classes so I will keep an eye out for you…”

“You are the best!”

\---

Sure enough another day of classes went by. Amy pulled her first all-nighter of college perfecting that 6 page essay to the best of her abilities given the sparse instructions. She was headed to class, reciting the list of features Molly had given her. She even slapped a sticker for the organization Molly had mailed her a while back onto her laptop for good measure in the hopes that the girl might recognize that and strike a conversation. 

Luckily for Amy the class was actually in a small room and not an auditorium. Furthermore, the set up was with multiple tables and not desks. This way she could generally see everyone and not just the back of their heads. 

She had arrived to class a few minutes early so she was able to scope out a pretty good spot in which she could see the whole room and everyone in it. With that she pulled out her laptop that had been freshly stickered and waited and watched as the students began to slowly trickle in. There were a lot of girls in her class so the task wasn’t easy. 

Eventually though, a tall unassuming girl walked in, but god was she beautiful. Not for Amy though, only for Molly. She checked most of the items on the list Amy has been given; Medium length brown hair, chiseled jaw, and very “regal” as Molly had described. The only thing Amy couldn’t account for was the smile.

The room was maybe half full when this girl walked in and many of the tables were still empty. So Amy was surprised when the girl crossed the room and headed towards her. 

Molly’s apparent crush was indeed beautiful, not what Amy had pictured when she was described to her, but whatever. She wore a faded shirt and jeans, super casual, and yet she made it look so good. Her backpack hung off one shoulder. She had a book in one hand and phone in the other, controlling whatever music she had playing in her headphones. 

The girl hadn’t spared anyone any attention when she walked in despite many people looking at her. Very cool, “I don’t give a fuck’ vibes, Amy had thought, kind of intimidated.

The girl plopped herself down right across from Amy, conveniently, but didn’t remove the headphones so striking up a conversation was out of the picture. But what she did do was glance up at Amy and then her laptop, and then back at Amy. And to her surprise the girl made eye contact with her for a second and gave a small smirk before cracking her book back open. 

_Woah._ Amy thought almost guiltily. She knew this was for Molly, but she couldn’t help but feel a little excitement at the interaction. Regardless, the sticker ploy had worked! Obviously she has seen it, associated with it, and then smiled, or smirked, at Amy. _Right?_


	2. diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is so oblivious. (That is all you need to know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,,, also i have no beta, I hate reading my own writing, and on top of that for some reason I am writing most of this story at like 1-4am so can't even begin to imagine what grammatical horrors lie ahead. So I sincerely apologize and good luck?

“So she’s pretty right?” 

“Absolutely stunning,” Amy answered honestly.

Amy had received a call from Molly as soon as she had gotten back to her apartment. The girl really did not waste any time when it came to her passions in life. 

“Told you so! But anyways, did you talk to her? What was she like? Do you think she may be queer too??” Molly asked all at once.

Amy processed for a second. What was she supposed to tell Molly? Exactly what had happened and what she had felt? Or had she even felt anything? Unclear.

All she could be certain of was that the girl who sat in front of her in class today was super pretty, oddly intriguing, and super off limits. 

If Amy had to conclude anything about this girl from what she observed in class today, it would just be that the girl seemed to really like her reading and music over her classmates–because when the professor had started lecture the girl gave her undivided attention to him and had not checked her phone once. 

The same could not have been said about Amy though. She had once again recorded the professor as a back up since he lectured so fast with zero visual aids, but she relied on the recording a bit more today than the previous class. Her attention was split between note taking and observing the girl (for Molly, of course). 

Despite the outward ‘disgruntled’ and ‘leave me alone” vibs she gave off, when she was focused on lecture and let her guard down… Amy was there to see it all. 

Despite the razor sharp jawline that framed her face, the girl looked really _soft_. Her hair fell to curtain her face when she was taking notes, but only on one side as she continuously would tuck the strands on one side behind her ear. The small action had fascinated Amy. Each time she had made the tuck Amy would observe that the girl had such nice hands… Long finge--

“Helloo?? Earth to Amy!!” Molly interrupted Amy’s wandering train of thought.

“Huh? H-Hey, yeah! Got distracted, sorry,” Amy quickly snapped out of it. “But um, no, I unfortunately did not get a chance to talk to her today.” This was true, the mystery girl really had headphones in both up until right when class started and right when it ended, giving Amy no chance at all. 

“Like at all? Why not?” Molly frowned.

“Well, she kind of keeps to herself. She had headphones in the entire time outside of lecture and I don’t want to be the person who makes someone take out their headphones so that they can talk to you… you know?”

“Yeah of course, that makes sense.” Molly nodded. “Well at least we now know shes in your class!” She added trying to see the bright side of things.

“Do we really though?” Amy questioned. She just wanted to be sure… “Like do you know this girl’s name or something? So that I can double check to make sure it’s her? – I mean I did smack that org sticker you gave me on my laptop and I think she saw it which is maybe why she came to sit with me, but like you can never be too sure, right?” She chose to omit the smile as it probably meant nothing, and yet she felt like she was lying to her best friend.

“Right,” Molly replied. “But also, Amy while I appreciated your commitment to my cause, you have like 50 stickers covering your laptop. Who knows if she saw the Young Democrats one?” 

“Trueee.” Amy hadn’t thought about that, she kind of just assumed that is the one the girl saw and smiled at. 

“But, I digress. On to more important things… Her name… I can’t be 100 percent sure but I think it might be Diana??”

“Okay, that’s something I can work with. I’ll try and investigate some more next class and get back to you.” 

\---

The next day dragged on forever and the same for the morning of the day after, but sure enough Amy found herself in the same corner of the class that she shared with ‘Diana.’ 

She eagerly awaited for the arrival of the other girl, but not too eagerly because why would she. 

However, soon the girl walked in the same as she did last time; Headphones in and book was in hand. Only then did it dawn on Amy that she may not choose to sit with her again. The class was emptier than last time as she had showed up even earlier than last time and apparently so had the girl.

Luckily for Amy, the girl must have been a creature of habit as she didn’t even seem to consider the other tables before coming straight to sit at the same spot she did last time. Didn’t really make sense to Amy though. The spot was not the best. Her back was to most of the class, and seeing the professor must have been a challenge, but maybe she liked it that way. Maybe she liked not having to see anyone. That would kind of fit the character that Amy had been developing since last class. 

Amy discreetly, or tried to discreetly observe the girl in front of her without making it too obvious. She was live texting Molly the events this time, but came to a stop when she noticed what the girl was wearing, a rainbow Beto shirt. An interesting, but solid choice, wearing a shirt in support of the guy who ran for the U.S. Senate seat for Texas. Well actually, maybe not that odd since his campaign did gain nationwide attention AND he was a Columbia alumni… But nonetheless an easy conversation starter– and the girl chose to take her headphones out today? She’s got this. Easy.

“Nice top!”

The girl quirked her eyebrows and looked at Amy for a second. 

“I mean, nice shirt. I– I mean, I like your shirt!” Amy quickly added. Not as easy as she had thought. She hadn’t thought much about what she said until the girl has looked at her weirdly. It wasn’t that weird of a statement right? 

Her minor panic was cut short when the girl replied with a simple “Thanks” and a small, but kind smile. That was it thought as she quickly became engrossed in her book.

Okay, maybe not as easy as she thought it would be. 

_Guess she’s not much of a talker,_ Amy thought as she sent Molly a few quick, but detailed updates on their situation.

 _Okay, but a RAINBOW BETO shirt?? She has got to be a little queer then right?_ Molly quickly replied.

 _Or she could just be a really supportive ally,_ Amy countered, playing devil’s advocate.

_I guess. But also like probably not. She’s probably queer, or at least that’s what I’m going with :)_

Amy shook her head at Molly’s optimism as she herself was skeptical until more evidence was gathered. However, that would have to wait until later as the professor had showed up and lecture was about to begin.

She tried to steal a glance at the girl in question before she dived into the process of rigorous note taking, but to her surprise the girl had already been looking at her.

‘Diana’ hadn’t panicked as Amy most likely would’ve herself, but instead she once again offered a small smile before calmly breaking eye contact and turning to face the professor. 

Amy took note of the interaction, but simultaneously filed it away for later as the professor began.

\---

The professor paused for a second to let what he had just lectured on to sink in. He then proposed a rhetorical question to the class for them to think about until next time. Amy took this to be his way of ending class since he did this for the last two lectures too.

Same as last time, the girl had been packed up and up out of her seat before Amy had even gotten a chance to close her laptop shut. But this time she hovered for a second. In her peripherals Amy saw the girl fidgeting with her headphones before speaking.

“I like your stickers,” she spoke. “Hot flashes are indeed power surges.”

Amy had to recover from her shock in record time to come up with a reply. “Oh yeah, thanks. I thought it was empowering so I just slapped it on there.” Amy couldn’t help herself or stop herself from making a slapping motion to go with her reply. Internally, she was dying.

The girl gave her the same quirk of her brow as she had earlier, but this time with her signature small smile. Amy still hadn’t seen this blinding smile that Molly had referenced, but the one she had been giving Amy was kind of cute really. The same for the eyebrow quirks. But this was all for Molly that is. Molly would probably find that little tidbits of information cute, not Amy.

However, once again, Amy had to quickly snap out of it as she noticed the girl extending her hand to her.

“My name is Hope by the way.”

A lot of thoughts rushed through her mind and Amy too, probably quirked her brows for a second before grasping the hand and giving a firm shake. “Nice to meet you Hope. My name is Amy.”

“Cool,” Hope replied as she let go of Amy’s hand. “I’ll see you next class then?” She added as she put one earbud in.

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” Amy assured. “Next week, same spot.”

“Okay,” Hope chuckled, walking away. “See ya then.”

Amy had partially expected the conversation to last longer, but also didn’t mind too much as she had been given a lot to think about.

 _First off, Hope? Not Diana? Had Molly had gotten the girl’s name wrong?_ Amy thought, but a small part of her realized that if Molly hadn’t gotten it wrong (because when has Molly ever been wrong) then that meant that this girl, Hope, she has lowkey, maybe, just a little bit, barely been developing a crush on was not the same girl as Molly’s crush.

Amy quickly decided that now would probably be a good time to fess up everything to Molly. They were best friends and communication was key. 

She quickly packed up and headed home. She was a little nervous about making the call, but things would probably be okay, because she had probably identified the wrong girl and her and Molly probably liked completely different people.Okay, now she was being unnaturally optimistic. But who cares? Now she had hope. [ ;) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> and my fav thing is feedback. it brings unimaginable joy into my bleak life.  
> sooo "dont forget to like, comment, and subscribe" :--)

**Author's Note:**

> and if anyone actually read this mess and made it to this note pls gimme feedback and lmk if this is even worth continuing or just an angsty journal entry


End file.
